fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア! Gonzo☆Purikyua!) Is a fan Crossover series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. Succeeding Hana to Yume! Pretty Cure!, and succeeded by its sequel Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! This is the second crossover between several characters from the studio Gonzo and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series is Greek Mythology, the Curses and the Nekketsu (is usually for shounen manga). The Cures' main motifs is the Knights, the Constellations and the Polar Stars. However, the series had a more mature and darker theme, and there were some influences on the popular series Saint Seiya and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. A first film was released, and a second film was released. Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from studio Gonzo. Rating: R+ - 17+ (violence & profanity). Story: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes * The story is set in the Greece where stars and constellations are protected. The legendary Knight-Precures who possess the magic of the constellations and stars are emerging with the legendary PreClothes and the 12 Zodiac PreClothes. Unfortunately, the Knight-Precures are cursed by the powers of the 88 constellations, eventually people will persecute them, these curses can also affect their female descendants and being also the Knight-Precures. The Dragon Queens which was owned by the dark power of Hades, Leviathan, Bahamut and Jörmungandr, in order to destroy all Knight-Precures. Regina goes in search of PreClothes for the sole purpose of purified the PreClothes from these curses. Moka Akashiya is confronted with Leviathan who assaults her friends when they have the PreCloth; Moka becomes Cure Andromeda and protects her friends from Leviathan with her the power of the cosmos. Yet, another Knight-Pretty Cure named, Cure Pegasus aka Esther Blanchett, does everything to prevent other girls, particularly Moka to turn into a Knight-Pretty Cure and try to destroy her PreCloth, and thus Cure Draco who have great hatred towards the Knight-Precures, and tries to kill Moka who is also a Knight-Pretty Cure. Unfortunately, Kokoa, Moka’s younger half sister was kidnapped by Bahamut. Moka is ready at all to become the most powerful Knight-Pretty Cure to save Kokoa! The New Adventures is just beginning, to fight evil! Characters: Gonzo☆Cures: ・ Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Andromeda (キュア アンドロメダ Kyua Andoromeda): ・ Voiced by: Nana Mizuki. ・ Moka is the main character and Tsukune's love interest, Moka has 18 years old. She is highly regarded by her schoolmates for her beauty and academic ability. Moka is desperate to save her younger half-sister, Kokoa, after she was kidnapped by Bahamut. She enjoys biting and drinking from Tsukune's neck, and she conflicted with Rosette because of her immaturity. As Cure Andromeda, she wearing an pink and silver armor, her silver with pink tips and blood red eyes are the same, she undergoes a personality change to a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist who easily beats opponents with powerful kicks, and beat or capture her enemies with the chains, and can also to manipulate her enemies. Her main weapon is Kratos the silver chains turned into twin swords, her magic are galaxy, nebula and capture. Moka represents Andromeda constellation and the "Pretty Cure of Hope", her theme colors are Pink and Silver. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her inner personality is: "Know your place" (身の程を知れ Minohodo o shire, also "Learn your place". Her Zodiac form is Cure Taurus (キュアトーラス Kyua Tōrasu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Taurus Zodiac PreCloth. Her God forms are Mirach Andromeda (ミラク アンドロメダ Miraku Andoromeda), Almach Andromeda (アルマク アンドロメダ Arumaku Andoromeda) and Alpheratz Andromeda (アルフェラツ アンドロメダ Aruferatsu Andoromeda) in the second movie. ・ Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rosetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Cygnus (キュア シグナス Kyua Shigunasu): ・ Voiced by: Tomoko Kawakami. ・ Rosette is the innocent 16-year-old girl, Rosette likes exploring and food. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, especially about healing Joshua’s heart, she is also very selfless. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno, often in conflict with Moka and admires constantly Esther as her older sister. As she is cursed by the Swan constellation, she transformed into a swan during the night. As Cure Cygnus, she wearing a swan-like armor, can fly in the sky and heals wounds quickly, and she used ice and healing. Her main weapon is Orpheus, her magic are ice and healing. Rosette represents the Swan constellation and the "Pretty Cure of Happiness", and her theme colors are Blue and White. Her Zodiac form is Cure Aquarius (キュア アクエリアス Kyua Akueriasu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with an Aquarius Zodiac PreCloth. Her God forms are Deneb Cygnus (デネブ シグナス Denebu Shigunasu), and Albireo Cygnus (アルビレオ シグナス Arubireo Shigunasu) in the second movie. ・ Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi. ・ Meg had 15 years old and the youngest of the Gonzo☆Cures and a Tsundere who appears in episode 10 of “Beginning Arc”. Her real name is Megumi (メグミ Megumi), but she is called Meg. Meg is highly prone to be captured, only to be rescued by Jo who’s become Cure Leo Minor. She is the very best of friends with Jo and to be loyal to her. Meg was once associated with Jo and become bounty hunts together. After that Jo is dead killed by Juliet / Cure Draco by protecting Meg, her personality changed she became more ruthless and haughty, she remains as Cure Phoenix as she was cursed by the Phoenix constellation. But she decides to protect and fight evil with them, after her defeat against Cure Draco, she's became a black phoenix monster and she's saved by Cure Pegasus by sealed her own curse and returned into Meg. As Cure Phoenix, she wearing a phoenix-like armor, she can and absorb fire and being healed, if she dies, she's rise from ashes and being more stronger, but she’s weakened due the rain. Her main weapon is Helios, her magic is flames, rebirth and healing. She is the Phoenix constellation and and the "Pretty Cure of Friendship", her main color is Yellow. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Libra (キュア リーブラー Kyua Ribura), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Libra Zodiac PreCloth. Her God form is Ankaa Phoenix (アンカー フェニックス Ankaa Phoenix). ・ Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Pegasus (キュア ペガサス Kyua Pegasasu): ・ Voiced by: Mamiko Noto. ・ Esther had 19 years old, the eldest of the Cures and a Dandere, Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice than Rosette; she suffered of her sad past Esther is very shy and has a lack of thrust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Knight-Pretty Cure, and to be a big sister for Rosette. Early in the series, Esther having seen many Knight-Precures are dies in battle, she tries to protect other girls from these PreClothes, especially Moka. She was fighting against Cure Andromeda and trying to destroy her PreCloth, before to being defeated and then joined her to help her to saving Kokoa. Because of this, she is rival with Meg, wishing instead that the girls in their turn become the Knight-Pretty Cure. Her biological father was died during the war as a baby, and she had a half older sister, Mary Spencer. Esther became an expert in mythology and especially the constellations, and she is also found to have many PreClothes in order to protect against the wrong hands, and also to purified the PreClothes from curses. She was a very good ally, she protects and helps them in critical situations. As Cure Pegasus, she wearing an pegasus-like armor, she has the power to stop the time, and she would use the feathers to attack her enemies. Her main weapon is Bellerophon, her magic is time and meteorites. She represents the Pegasus constellation, and the "Pretty Cure of Empathy", her color theme is Purple. In the movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Aries (キュア アリエス Kyua Ariesu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with an Aries Zodiac PreCloth. Her God forms are Homam Pegasus (ホマム ペガサス Homamu Pegasasu) and Matar Pegasus (マタル ペガサス Mataru Pegasasu), in the second movie. ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu Do Kyapyuretto) / Cure Draco (キュア ドラコ Kyua Dorako) / Odin (オーディン Ōdin): ・ Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa. ・ Juliet has 16 years old, she is the former main antagonist and is the central character, she appears disguise herself as boy known as Odin to deceive her enemies, until episode 16 when Rosette has discovered that Juliet and Odin are the same person. She can be described as a sweet, innocent and naïve girl, but she's also cocky and selfish. After her rebirth with Romeo from the Tree of Escalus. Juliet became a Knight-Pretty Cure when she found the PreCloth represents the Dragon constellation, but she became a half-dragon hybrid and cannot endure into water as she's cursed by the Dragon constellation. She suffered by her own hatred of the Knight-Precures that drove her to kill them, and being suffered every murders she had committed. During the deathbattle, she had lost her eyes and become blind, she became the black dragon monster after her Cosmos Piece is darkens, but she was saved by Cure Cygnus and sealed her curse. Later, she was healed from blindness, but she remained as a half-dragon hybrid despite her curse is sealed. At first, she refused to joined them but she changes her mind. Juliet hates people who waste food and suffered from aquaphobia, she is skilled Video Games but not being very good at sewing. She's very rival with Rosette at first, but they becoming friends later. As Cure Draco, she wearing a dragon-like armor, her glasses become a dragon mask, her amber eyes became golden dragon-like eyes, if she reaches her limits, she goes into berserk state and be uncontrollable. She returned into normal if she was hungry and cannot re-transformed before to have eaten food. Her main weapon is Eurydice, her magic is flames. Juliet is the Dragon constellation and the "Pretty Cure of Love", her theme color is Crimson Red. In the first movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Capricorn (キュア カプ コーン Kyua Kapurikōn), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Capricorn Zodiac PreCloth. Her God forms are Eltanin Draco (エルタニン ドラコ Erutanin Dorako), Rastaban Draco (ラスタバン ドラコ Rasutaban Dorako), and Altais Draco (アルタイス ドラコ Arutaisu Dorako) in the second movie. Mascots: ・ Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori): ・ Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu. ・ He is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko (こーちゃん Kō-chan, Batty). It was he who had given the girls the PreClothes to transform into the Knight-Pretty Cure. Several times he had to encourage girls into Knight-Precures despite the risk, but he considered them the only hope to save the world and humanity. He can transform himself into a variety of weapons. He has a prominent role as the narrator and commentator, where he announces constellation information. He transform into a human named Kotaro Ijuin (伊集院 光太郎 Ijūin Kōtarō). Allies: ・ Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu) / Cure Orion (キュア オリオン Kyua Orion): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen. ・ She is one of Moka's friends, after learning of the existence of the legendary Knight-Pretty Cure, she decided to follow Moka after she became Cure Andromeda, where she became a supporting character and often attend the fights of Pretty Cure, although she often encourages the Pretty Cure, she does not hesitate to help them by using her powers. she is often criticized by Meg for her uselessness, and merely assists the fights. It was revealed that Kurumu will become Cure Orion in episode 51, and become Mana's current partner after Moka and friends' departure. Although Kurumu had taken huge risks on her fate, she decided to become a Knight-Pretty Cure after had learned from the existence of the Orichalcun Tower that she can destroy it and to make disappear the PreClothes and break curses definitely. As Cure Orion, she uses her fists and gautlets, but she had dual personality as she was cursed by the Orion constellation. Her main weapon is Medea, her magic are illusions and darkness Kurumu represents Orion constellation and the "Pretty Cure of Miracle", and her theme color is Magenta. ・ Chrno (クロノ Kurono): ・ Voiced by: Akira Ishida. ・ Chrno displays characteristics quite uncommon for a demon. He is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely allows himself to get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. ・ Sei (セイ Sei): ・ Voiced by: Rie Tanaka. ・ Sei is Meg, Amy and Jo's close friend. She wears a long blue jacket and has her black hair in a bun. Sei's grandfather runs Bailan and comes from a very powerful Chinese family. Sei was born and raised as a traditional Chinese girl and was trained in various ways of her clan/syndicate. Sei is called by Juliet, "Beth" (ベス Besu) from the "Little Women". ・ Abel Nightroad (アベル ナイトロード Aberu Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Hiroki Tōchi, Satoshi Hino (Young). ・ Abel appears as a clumsy, silly man, completely unfit for his job. He is capable of becoming very serious, especially when confronted with treacherous situations. Abel is actually a Krusnik, and he also frequently fakes a smile or brushes off comments that he does not want to answer. Recently, he and Cain becoming the teachers of the Saint Academy. ・ Romeo Candore Van de Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Romio Kandōre Van do Montagyū): ・ Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima. ・ Romeo is the heir to the throne of Neo Verona, his half older brother is Tybalt. He meets with Juliet when she was Cure Draco after being hunted by people who are afraid of the Dragon Eyes' power and being a half-dragon hybrid, Romeo has seen her true face and he was immunized of the cursed eyes and the only to stop her. But he was later kidnapped by Hades, but he was saved by Tybalt and the Knight-Precures. Despite his aristocratic life and upbringing, Romeo expressed interest in the daily lives of the common people. Other Characters Chrno Crusade Characters: ・ Joshua Christopher (ヨシュア クリストファ Yoshua Kurisutofa): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa. ・ Joshua is Rosette’s younger brother and Azmaria's boyfriend, Rosette and when he are sent to Saint Academy, Joshua fell ill. His older sister often go to hospital, her wish is healing Joshua's heart. Later, he has been captured by Leviathan, and subjecting him to a brainwashing and transform into evil. Forced Rosette to killed her own brother, because it is now impossible to save him because of the extremely high evil force, the last episode of "Hades Sanctuary Arc," as most characters died, he was resurrected. ・ Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku) / Cure Lupus (キュア ループス Kyua Rūpusu): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba. ・ Azmaria has 12 years old, she is Joshua’s girlfriend. Azmaria can heal people's injuries by singing hymns; she received her PreCloth which represents the Wolf constellation from Koumori Nazo. But by learning Joshua's death and that Rosette have turned into black swan monster because of her despair from her corrupted Cosmos Piece which became darker, she began to transform into Cure Lupus to save Rosette and avenge for Joshua's death. In the episode 50, she becoming Rikka's current partner after Rosette and friends' departure. As Cure Lupus, she had wolf-like armor, Azmaria is the Wolf constellation and the "Pretty Cure of Innocence", her theme color is Blue. Her magic are ice and earth. In this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move, but she can using ninjutsu. In the first movie only, her Zodiac form is Cure Pisces (キュア パイシーズ Kyua Paishīzu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Pisces Zodiac PreCloth. ・ Fiore / Florette Harvenheit (フィオレ/フロレット ハーベンハイト Fiore / Furoretto Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani. ・ Fiore is a very powerful jewel summoner who is Joshua's caretaker/maid (whom he refers to as "older sister"). She is completely devoted to Joshua, vowing to always protect Joshua no matter what. Later when Joshua is dead killed, she blames Rosette for killing Joshua. After Joshua is reborn with other deseaced characters, she reunited with him. ・ Satella Harvenheit (サテラ ハーベンハイト Satera Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Michiko Neya. ・ Satella is Rosette's friend and her older sister is Florette, Satella is a young woman of 19 years old, she is a Jewel Witch. She's often being accompanied by her older sister, Florette. Rosario + Vampire Characters: ・ Yukari Sendo (仙童 紫 Sendō Yukari): ・ Voiced by: Kimiko Koyama. ・ Yukari is a young witch and one of Moka's friends, an 11 or 14-year-old genius witch, complete with witch hat and heart-shaped magic wand. She is ridiculed by her classmates for being borderline, that is, between monster and human. She idolizes Moka. Her abilities include manipulating flying tarot cards to slice through monster plants and summoning a metal washtub to drop on a person's head or to clobber the person. She used also magic items, summons creatures. ・ Mizore Shirayuki (白雪 みぞれ Shirayuki Mizore): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya. ・ Mizore is a Yuki-Onna and one of Moka's friends. She is typically seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which is actually a special coolant. Mizore can shape claws of ice from her hands, throw ice kunais, and make ice dolls of herself and of others. ・ Ruby Tojo (橙条 瑠妃 Tōjō Rubi): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba. ・ Ruby is a female witch and one of Moka's friends. Her magic are involves ravens and flora, both as familiars and alternate forms for her to take. ・ Ginei Morioka (森丘 銀影 Morioka Ginei): ・ Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki. ・ Ginei is a male werewolf and one of Moka's friends, nicknamed "Gin" by his friends, and is the president of the Newspaper Club, and a year senior to Tsukune. He delegates most of the work to Tsukune and the gang. He is good-looking and a ladies' man. ・ Kokoa Shuzen (朱染心愛 Shuzen Kokoa): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō. ・ Kokoa is Moka's half younger sister, she is kidnapped by Bahamut, which is why Moka would do anything to save her. But in episode 37 from "Despair Arc", Kokoa is was killed by Hades who was actually her father Issa Shuzen by protecting Cure Andromeda and Cure Heart. In episode 49, she's reborn like the most deceased characters like Joshua from Elysium, Jo and others after Cure Andromeda becoming Almach Andromeda and being a goddess to defeated Hades. ・ Tsukune Aono (青野 月音 Aono Tsukune): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio. ・ Tsukune is a Shinso vampire. Tsukune is called “The Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. However, does not stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. Even after becoming a Shinso vampire, Tsukune has not changed as a person. He considers himself as much a human on the inside as he once was outside. To him, what he is does not matter so long as his personality remains intact and he can protect and be with the people he cares about, especially Moka. In the first movie only, his Zodiac form is Cure Cancer (キュア キャンサー Kyua Kyansā), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Cancer Zodiac PreCloth. Burst Angel Characters: ・ Jo Carpenter (ジョー·カーペンター Jō Kāpentā) / Cure Leo Minor (キュア レオマイナー Kyua Reo Mainā): ・ Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe. ・ Jo is the close friend of Meg, her alter-ego is Cure Leo Minor, it was she who find PreCloth for Meg, but she was killed by Juliet / Cure Draco by protecting Meg. And since Meg wants revenge, but at the end of the last episode, Jo was resurrected. As Cure Leo Minor, she wearing an lion-like armor and helmet into this form. She pilots a mecha named Django which she can ask for anytime and anywhere from the rest of the crew. Her main weapon is Theseus, her magic is fire. Jo is the Lionet constellation and the "Pretty Cure of Birth", her theme color is Yellow. ・ Amy (エイミーEimī): ・ Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi. ・ Amy is the youngest of Meg's friends, and a computer genius. She was saved and recruited by Sei after her hacking drew attention from the authorities in her own country. It was through her hacking skills that Sei managed to recruit Jo and Meg. She often argues with Meg in a friendly way. Her hair is light brown, and worn in pigtails. Amy's often seen carrying a pink stuffed animal that contains a laptop. Trinity Blood Characters: ・ Cain Nightroad (カイン ナイトロード Kain Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe, Hirofumi Nojima (Young). ・ Cain is Seth and Abel's elder brother, and a Kresnik. When his Crusnik powers are activated, Cain's lips and eyes turn red, his hands grow blue claws, he grows six white wings, and a black lance materializes in his hands. In this state, he can generate destructive red energy. ・ Seth Nightroad (セス ナイトロード Sesu Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka. ・ Seth appears to be a cheerful young girl. Similar to Cain and Abel, Seth maintains a "cutesy" facade persona; however, she is capable of being quite fearsome as a Kresnik. Seth is very affectionate towards her brother, Abel Nightroad, who seems dear to her. ・ Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa. ・ Ion is Esther's close friend, he was a very immature and impulsive boy. His grandmother is Mirka Fortuna. Romeo X Juliet Characters: ・ Tybalt (ティボルト Tiboruto): Voiced by: Ryotaro Okiaku. Tybalt is Romeo’s half older brother and the son of Leontes van de Montague. ・ Antonio (アントニオ Antonio): Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi. The young boy and one of Juliet's friends. His grandfather is Conrad. He helps Juliet when she dresses up as the vigilante known as the 'Red Whirlwind' to bring justice to Leontes's unfair treatment towards Neo Verona's citizens. ・ Curio (キュリオ Kyurio): Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi. He is grown man, and one of Juliet's friends. He lost one of his eyes during an accident with Juliet rebelling against Leontes's forces. ・ Francisco (フランシスコ Furanshisuko): Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima. He is one of Juliet's friends. He's a flirt and is popular among women. He constantly makes fun and teases Curio every now and then. Villains: Hades Sanctuary: ・ Hades (ハデス Hadesu) / Issa Shuzen (朱染 一茶 Shuzen Issa): ・ Voiced by: Katsuji Mori. ・ The second and true main antagonist of the series and the leader of the Hades Sanctuary. It was revealed that Hades is actually Issa Shuzen, Kokoa and Moka's father. Hades wants to destroyed all Knight-Precures and humanity in ordered to to end their sufferings. Hades used and manipulates Juliet's hatred for the Knight-Precures to use his dark plans like killed the Precures and the Knight-Precures. But it was revealed in episode 49 that if Hades want to destroyed the humanity and created these Phobodeimos by taken the victms' Mnemosynes by lead them to suicide is to avoid that they suffer longer if they live into despair and pain, and enter the paradise known as the Elysium, and it was revealed that the Orichalcum Tower who created the 76 PreClothes and 12 Zodiac PreClothes for the girls to turn into Knight-Precures that curses and despair fell upon them to lead them to death, including the Dragon PreCloth which allows Hades to manipulating Juliet's fate who did develop her hatred for the Knight-Precures. Before they defeated him for good by Moka's sacrifice, when humans and friends reborn and Hades have returned as Issa. He is named after Hades, god of the underworld in Greek mythology. Aquafall Defense Squad: ・ Leviathan (レヴィアタン Reviatan): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami. ・ Leviathan is the first member of Aquafall Defense Squad. Leviathan is a water mage and a Water Dragon Queen from the land of Aquafall who friends with Bahamut and Jörmungandr. She lives in a humble cottage by herself and can transform into a water-affinity dragon girl, but since her older brother’s death, Leviathan is darker and melancholic. Her main enemy is Rosette. ・ Bahamut (バハムート Bahamūto): ・ Voiced by: Eri Kitamura. ・ Bahamut is the second member of Aquafall Defense Squad. Bahamut is a fire mage, she is a Fire Dragon Queen and daughter of the city's leader. She lives in a huge mansion, along with her father and personal maids. Unfortunately, when her father was dead before her eyes. She can transform into a fire-affinity dragon girl. She kidnaps Moka’s half younger sister, Kokoa. And she also stolen Jo's PreCloth after she's killed by Cure Draco. She knew Regina for a long time, but they are both enemies and hate each other. She had a sad tragic past. Her main enemies are Moka and Meg. ・ Jörmungandr (ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando): ・ Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu. ・ Jörmungandr is the third member of Aquafall Defense Squad, and a Earth Dragon Queen. Jörmungandr doesn't have any elemental magic abilities, but is by far the physically strongest girl of the trio, capable of lifting huge boulders by herself - likely through strength boosting magic and can transform into an earth affinity dragon girl brandishing a huge axe. She was adopted along with her 3 younger sisters by a team of miners and they call each one of them their fathers. Her main enemy is Esther. ・ Syrup (シロップ Shiroppu): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa. ・ Syrup is a fairy and the mascot of the "Aquafall Defense Squad", that she intends to establish to fight for protect animals and nature. Despite being small, she has quite an appetite, capable of eating several times her own weight in one meal and is very honest, to the point of bluntness that usually gets her into trouble. Her main enemy is Juliet. ・ Phobodeimos (フォボダイモス Fobodaimosu): ・ The Phobodeimos are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when they have extract a victim's Mnemosyne, to form a horror-style monster which corresponds to a constellation. If they fail to purify the Phobodeimos in time with the Mnemosyne that is not returned to its owner, the Phobodeimos can manipulates the victim with the Mnemosyne extracted and lead to suicide and death. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, the victim forgets everything that happened after the Mnemosyme returned into its owner, while the Cosmos Pieces are purified and restored. Like the Desertrian from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and the Jikochuu from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, these Phobodeimos speak the despair of the person's memory. This name come from of "Phobos" and "Deimos" meaning "Fear" and "Dread" respectively in Greek language, it is also linked to the twin sons of Ares and Aphrodite. The Phobodeimos is very close to Witches from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Items: * PreCloth (プリクロス Purikurosu) - The Cures' transformation device and main collectible item for the season. The PreClothes is very similar of the Pandora’s Box of Saint Seiya. Before to transform, they pulling the chain of the PreCloth, and says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!", and becoming into the legenday warrior more powerful than a Pretty Cure called, the "Knight-Pretty Cure" (ナイト プリキュア Naito Purikyua). The magical powers of the constellations are provided with a unique box with engravings in their own image of the constellations and the chain to open. These boxes are designed to contain the powers of Precures, once the PreCloth is open a Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged the owner to transforming into a Precure. When a Precure that represents a Constellation turns, the PreCloth transform into the Cosmos Piece and becomes part of the costume. But all of the PreClothes also has a curse if they underwent a psychological shock and live in the tragedy, they can not returned to their human forms and as the Cosmos Piece become darken. * Zodiac PreCloth (ゾディアック プリクロス Zodiakku Purikurosu) - This is Zodiac transformation device with golden color. These are legendary items that represent the Twelve Zodiac Signs, only Precures can use the Zodiac PreCloth temporarily, only if their astrological signs are compatible. So the Precures that had the Aquarius sign can use the Zodiac PreCloth which represents Aquarius. But nevertheless, they cannot bear this dangerous power and none can survive, because if they reach the limits their bodies shall be consumed. In the movie, there was a Thirteenth zodiac sign represent Ophiuchus sign. * Cosmos Piece (コスモス ピース Kosumosu Pīsu) - The Cosmos Piece is a gem form of the PreClothes, very close of the "Soul Gem" of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. When she becomes a Knight-Precure with the PreCloth, it becomes part of the costume. Once the Phobodeimos are defeated, the Cosmos Piece are purified and restored. But if the Cosmos Piece is destroyed, the Knight-Precure is dead also, because the Cosmos Piece contains the soul. * Constellation Spirit (コンステレーション スピリット Konsuterēshon Supiritto) - This is not a item but a spirit, once the PreCloth is open a Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged the owner to transforming into a Knight-Precure. It is possible that the Constellation Spirits are similar to the form of Witches from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. When a Knight-Precure had used magical powers to perfection, the spirit of the constellation appears above the host, if the Constellation Spirit receives damage, the host can also feel the same pain and can bleed and even the Cosmos Piece can break very slowly will lead to death if it breaks completely. It is also possible to merge with the spirit of the Constellation, and be able turned into an extremely powerful creature. But if the host has succumbed to despair, the Cosmos Piece become darken, and turns into a black creature that represented of the Constellation. If the latter could not free from suffering, she will self-destruct and dies. * Mnemosyne (ムネモシュネ Munemoshune) - It's a item looked like a crystal that contains the memories of those who possess. If the Mnemosyne has been extracted by the Villains, they can created the Phobodeimos. Furthermore, if the Mnemosyne is destroyed before be returned into its owner, the owner became amnesiac and losing the memories forever, and will be unable to recall their past memories, and are also psychologically changed. The Mnemosyme is very similar of the Psyche of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and the Heart Flower of HeartCatch Pretty Cure! The name of Mnemosyne is related to the goddess of memory, daughter of Uranus and Gaia. * Kratos (クラトス Kuratosu) - Is Moka's main weapon who look like as silver chains, it transform into a sword. * Bellerophon (ベレロフォン Bererofon) - This two-handed sword is Esther's main weapon during the battles, it look like a pegasus wing. * Orpheus (オルフェウス Orufeusu) - Is Rosette's main weapon, who look like a scepter, it transform into a sword. * Helios (ヘリオス Heriosu) - Is Meg's main weapon which resembles a bow, it transform into a sword. * Eurydice (ユーリディス Yūridisu) - Is Juliet's main weapon look like as a spear who transforming into a chain and also a sword. Terminology * Knight-Pretty Cure (ナイト プリキュア Naito Purikyua): They are the legendary magical girls and these are not ordinary Pretty Cure, they are more powerful than an invidual Pretty Cure and a regular knight, because they mastered a lot of magic, and their personality resembles honorary knights. Their outfits are a mix of armor and a magical girl, it is possible that refers to the Puella Magi. However, Knight-Precures had tragic fates, and many of them will die in battle, whether suicidal and other tragically. They have been persecuted by people because of their curses and their dangerous powers. Their curses can also affect on their female offsprings and being the next Knight-Precures. Locations: * Olympus Island (オリンパスの島 Orinpasu no Shima) - The main home town of Gonzo Cures and the allies, located in Greece. * Saint Academy (セント アカデミー Sento Akademī) - This is the school that the Cures attend, located in Greece. * Hades Sanctuary (ハデスの聖域 Hadesu no Seiiki) - is the home place of the antagonists of the series, located in Greece. * Elysium (エリュシオン Eryushion) - is the is a conception of the afterlife that developed over time. Initially separate from the realm, admission was reserved for mortals related to the gods and other heroes. Later, it expanded to include those chosen by the gods, the righteous, and the heroic, where they would remain after death, to live a blessed and happy life, and indulging in whatever employment they had enjoyed in life. * Neo Verona (ネオ ヴェローナ Neo Vu~erōna) - The original home town of Romeo and Juliet, located in Italy. * Albion (アルビオン Arubion) - The original home town of Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna, Seth Nightroad, Cain Nightroad and Abel Nightroad, located in England. * Fatima (ファティマ Fatima) - The original home town of Azmaria Hendric, located in Portugal. * New York (ニューヨーク Nyū Yōku) - The original home town of Jo Carpenter, Meg, Rosette Christopher, Joshua Christopher, and Chrno, located in North America. Movies: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Movie: Cure Ophiuchus: the Cursed Snake! (映画ゴンゾプリキュア!: 呪わ蛇のキュア オフィウクス! Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Norowa Hebi no Kyua Ofiukusu): * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Second Movie: Go Ahead, Most Powerful Army! (第二映画ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!:走れ最強軍団! Dai ni Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Hashire Saikyō Gundan!): Movie-only characters: Black☆Star Pretty Cure!: ・ Their dark form from the Gonzo Cures created by Toola / Cure Ophiuchus in the movie when the Gonzo Cures is died killed by Cure Ophiuchus, and reborn as the Black☆Star Cures. Each of the Black☆Star Cures are an evil transformation of the original, they represent their tragic pasts and pains of the world. To this end, they are transformed into black creatures with their corrupted Constellation Spirits, it also refers to the Black Saints of Saint Seiya. The team consists of: ・ Black☆Star Andromeda (ブラック☆スター アンドロメダ Burakku☆Sutā Andoromeda): ・ Voiced by: Nana Mizuki. ・ Cure Andromeda's corrupted form. She's the "Pretty Cure of Despair" and being unhappy to talking her painful past, she suffering her mother's death by her fault. To this end, she intends on bringing despair to everyone in the world for revenge, starting with Cure Heart because she had a family and friends. Her dimension is a bloody red sky with a silver moon, and rocks of varying sizes with chains floating in water. ・ Black☆Star Cygnus (ブラック☆スター シグナス Burakku☆Sutā Shigunasu): ・ Voiced by: Tomoko Kawakami. ・ Cure Cygnus's corrupted form. She's the "Pretty Cure of Sadness", and crying about of Joshua's death. She thinks love it's a loss when a loved one dies, and she want to take revenge by sending her own sadness to Cure Diamond, because she blames to Diamond for abandoned her, and that she was unaware about of his death. Her dimension is a blue sky with a frozen ground, with numerous pillars of ice and crystals spikes. ・ Black☆Star Pegasus (ブラック☆スター ペガサス Burakku☆Sutā Pegasasu): ・ Voiced by: Mamiko Noto. ・ Cure Pegasus's corrupted form. She's the "Pretty Cure of Pain", her sad past that her biological father had abandoned her as a baby during a war, and since she seeks to avenge the death of her biological father. For her, Cure Sword feels not empathy towards her, and do not understand how she feels. Her dimension is a starry sky with a Pegasus constellation, and giant clouds floating in the sky. ・ Black☆Star Phoenix (ブラック☆スター フェニックス Burakku☆Sutā Fenikkusu): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi. ・ Cure Phoenix's corrupted form. She's the "Pretty Cure of Loneliness", and she suffering of her loneliness since Jo's death by her fault and remains as Cure Phoenix due her curse. She was jealous to others who have had a loving family and friends to support, when she's orphaned and alone. Her dimension is at the top of the volcano with a magma lake; a black sun hangs in its dark sky. ・ Black☆Star Draco (ブラック☆スター ドラコ Burakku☆Sutā Dorako): ・ Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa. ・ Cure Draco's corrupted form. She's the "Pretty Cure of Hate"; she believes that world is filled with hate and that love is nothing. She had the tragic past, when she become a Knight-Pretty Cure so that helping to her happiness; when the civilian had learned she was cursed by the Dragon constellation and being the Knight-Pretty Cure, he went mad and killed himself aside from Juliet, since the tragedy she became a half-dragon hybrid due the curse and she suffered from her own hatred towards the Knight-Precures. Her dimension is the vision of her past, with a burning castle (is her home). ・ Toola (トゥーラ To~ūra) / Cure Ophiuchus (キュア オフィウクス Kyua Ofiukusu): ・ Voiced by: Aoi Miyazaki. ・ Her full name, "Toola Kun Sakul" (トゥーラ クル サークル To~ūra Kuru Sākura), she's the “guest character” and the main antagonist in the first movie, she's a Knight-Pretty Cure like the Gonzo☆Cures, Toola is considered the most powerful Knight-Pretty Cure which represents the Thirteenth Zodiac Sign and the Ophiuchus constellation. Toola has been cursed by the Thirteenth Zodiac Sign which represents Ophiuchus constellation; and she had the snake eyes that carries her curse, she will eventually be away by her father. Toola is originally Cure Hydra (キュア ハイドラ Kyua Haidora) before to become Cure Ophiuchus with her Ophiuchus Zodiac PreCloth, lead to her friends’ death and also her own father. And since she will remain as Cure Ophiuchus, and she will die if she’s not to be freed of her curse. And now she is at the service of Hades to eliminate the Gonzo☆Cures! and the DokiDoki! Cures, to be able to release her own curse. But learning the truth about her Ophiuchus Zodiac PreCloth created by the Orichalcum Tower, she rebelled against him after Agito's death, killed by him. But she was later killed by Hades by protected Cure Draco and saying she's like her during her tragic fate as a Knight-Pretty Cure. In the end of the first movie, she's reborn with Agito. As Cure Ophiuchus, she wearing a golden armor with two snakes wrapped around her, Her main weapon is Caduceus, the scepter who turned into a two-handed sword, her magic are controling snakes, manipulate shadows and brainwashing. Toola represents the Ophiuchus constellation and the "Pretty Cure of Memory", her theme color is Golden. ・ Agito (アギト Agito): ・ Voiced by: Ryo Katsuji. ・ Agito is Toola's close friend and possible lover. He came seeking help to save Toola who is Cure Ophiuchus. Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: 'Action -' ''' Drama - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Nekketsu - Psychological - Romance - Shounen - Shoujo-Ai - Supernatural. * '''Gonzo☆Precure! is going to have similar elements of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, having the same colors or elemental powers, and similitude: * Moka / Cure Andromeda = Madoka Kaname, Pink. * Esther / Cure Pegasus = Homura Akemi, Purple. * Rosette / Cure Cygnus = Sayaka Miki, Blue. * Meg / Cure Phoenix = Mami Tomoe, Yellow. * Juliet / Cure Draco = Kyoko Sakura, Red. * Although Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Is going to have similar elements as Saint Seiya, it also has some elements of the same constellations, and characters. * Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda = Andromeda Shun. * Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus = Pegasus Seiya. * Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus = Cygnus Hyoga. * Meg / Cure Phoenix = Phoenix Ikki. * Juliet Capulet / Cure Draco = Dragon Shiryu. * It also has some elements of the same characters, and also same colors and symbols of Dokidoki! Pretty Cure. * Cure Andromeda, Cure Heart = Pink, Heart. * Cure Pegasus, Cure Sword = Purple, Sword. * Cure Cygnus, Cure Diamond = Blue, Diamond. * Cure Phoenix, Cure Rosetta = Yellow, Clover. * Cure Draco, Cure Ace = Red, Ace. * All main Precures except Rosette sharing the same Seiyuus with another Cures in Original version: * Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda: Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom = Mizuki Nana. * Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus: Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo = Noto Mamiko. * Meg / Cure Phoenix: Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat = Toyoguchi Megumi. * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Draco: Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine = Mizusawa Fumie. * This is the second Crossover of the Pretty Cure series from Cure Salamander. * This the second series where two Cures represented the Sun and the Moon respectively after HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Cure Sunshine and Cure Draco are represented the sun while Cure Moonlight and Cure Cygnus represented the moon. * This is the first series where the Precures are persecuted and be hated by civilians. * The Comedy is totally absent into Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and its sequel, unlike the previous seasons, and it is the very first with its sequel where the comedy genre is not present. * It was the first time where Precures wearing an armor when they transform. * All Cures of the season have Greek or Latin-name. * This is the first crossover season have two movies, the second is Bones Pretty Cure!. * Gonzo meaning “Silly” in Italian language. * This Crossover-series and its sequel are named after the studio "Gonzo". * Gonzo☆Precure! Is the second installment to have design similarities with a previous season (DokiDoki! Pretty Cure). The theme of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is constellations and polar stars, and there are many details throughout the series that reference this. * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Is very similar to Saint Seiya, and Puella Magi Madoka Magica, due of a more mature and darker theme. * It was the only series where all the subordinates of Villains are females only. * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the fourth season in which the Cures' basic finishers include their Cure names. * This is the first crossover season where the Cures have Forbidden-Finisher moves. * This is the second crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. * The Phobodeimos are not appear during “Pretty Cure Tournament Arc”. * This is the first series have 5 Openings and Endings for 5 Story Arcs. * This is the first series where there was have a Tournament saga. * This is first series have not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity. * This is the first series with the sequel where the Precures wearing an armor. * This is the first Pretty Cure crossover series and movie to have a more mature and darker theme, that shows blood and death, where the Cures are died in fights during the story. * Although Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and its sequel have the Nekketsu as main theme, the Nekketsu usually for shonen manga, rather for the Magical Girl genre. * Like its sequel,' '''Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! have Nekketsu style.' Example for Nekketsu style:' * The main Crossover-Precures like Moka was separated from her half younger sister and goes in search of her. * Moka have a quest to become a Knight-Pretty Cure and absolutely want to achieve, regardless of the obstacles. * Moka is honest and innocent and often naive. * The Precures have acquire capacities or powers outside the norm, sometimes magical. * In the company of friends met during the quest where the Gonzo☆Cures and the DokiDoki! Cures becoming friends in "Beginning Arc". They fight against evil and save the world. * Their first opponents usually become loyal companions, as when Cure Cygnus defeated Cure Draco after transformed into a black dragon monster in "Beginning Arc". * They participate in a tournament like the Oogai Precure Tournament. * When the Precures is about to lose or die, they rise again stronger than ever, thanks to his will, the "burning desire to win" (Nekketsu). * Honesty (justice), Team Spirit (friendship) and dedication to the public interest (will to win) are the main values. '''' Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Greek Mythology Themed Series Category:Constellation Theme Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers